tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Updates/8.4
Update Teasers * * * * * New Areas * Beregar (Dwarven City) * Mistrock * Fenrock * Vengoth The Update includes the new city Yalahar with following areas: * Former Trade Quarter * Foreigner Quarter * Factory Quarter * Former Alchemist Quarter * Cemetary Quarter * Magician Quarter * Sunken Quarter * Arena and Zoo Quarter * Inner City New Quests * In Service of Yalahar Quest * Blood Brothers Quest * The Hidden City of Beregar * Tibia Tales - Top of the city New Creatures |New NPCs Yalahar Edron Kazordoon Carlin Thais New Items * New tapestries Unknown New Items *New Dress: *New Tiara: *New Legs: *New Boots: New Objects *Corkscrew Stairs: *Golden Street Lamps: *Golden Wall Lamps: *Sun Clock: *Energy Pillars: *Large Gems: New Outfits * Yalaharian Outfits New Party Features * Party Channel - here you can easily communicate with all party members and you are informed of the creatures' loot. * Shared experience bonus - only works in creatures which give more than 20 exp. * Party Buffs - only available to premium accounts, but if casted, Free Account players will of course be buffed as well. New Spells * Party Buffs * Heal Party * Protector * Blood Rage * Swift Foot * Sharpshooter * Charge * Holy Missile (spell to create rune) Changes in Spells * Wild Growth - This spell became a rune spell, which enable druids to place a wild growth correctly. The Wild Growth runes are only created and used by druids. Changes in Sprites *Ankh: *Basket: *Broom *Chain Legs *Cleaver *Crystal Necklace: *Doublet *Fork *Golden Boots *Griffin Shield: *Guardian Halberd *Hat of the Mad *Lute: *Knife *Machete: *Noble Armor: *Pick *Pitchfork *Rake: *Rose Shield *Salmon *Short Sword *Silver Brooch: *Spoon *Steel Boots *Strange Symbol *Strange Talisman: *Watch: Note: Hammers, Small Axes and a lot of other items also have new sprites. Changes in Creatures * Stronger monsters had their loot and experience points ajusted. * The experience points of Pits of Inferno monsters, like the hands of cursed fate, the undead dragons, the lost souls, the betrayed wraiths and the juggernauts, for instance, have been raised immensely. * Other monsters that received a boost are hydras, cyclopes, the sea serpent and the young sea serpent. * Bog Raiders had their attacks increased. * Earth Elementals retreated from the surface of Tiquanda. Changes in Event Creatures * Dryads drop more seeds. * Undead Jesters drop other things than fish. Changes in NPCs * Rashid and a couple of other traders have broadened their purchase of goods, for example, all elemental armor sets, platinum amulets and several mid- to high-level weapons. New Items added to NPCs Trade List * Terra Mantle (11000gp) Terra Legs (11000gp) * Terra Boots (2500gp) Terra Hood (2500gp) Terra Amulet (1500gp) * Glacier Robe (11000gp) Glacier Kilt (11000gp) * Glacier Shoes (2500gp) Glacier Mask (2500gp) Glacier Amulet (1500gp) * Magma Coat (11000gp) Magma Legs (11000gp) * Magma Boots (2500gp) Magma Monocle (2500gp) Magma Amulet (1500gp) * Lightning Robe (11000gp) Lightning Legs (11000gp) * Lightning Boots (2500gp) Lightning Headband (2500gp) Lightning Pendant (1500) * Ring of the Sky (30000gp) Crystal Ring (250gp) Gold Ring (8000gp) * Crystal Necklace (400gp) Emerald Bangle (800gp) * Silver Brooch (150gp) Platinum Amulet (2500gp) *Demonbone Amulet (32000gp) * Demonrage Sword (36000gp) Relic Sword (25000gp) * Mercenary Sword (12000gp) Dreaded Cleaver (10000gp) *Chaos Mace (12000gp) Noble Axe (8000gp) Ornamented Axe (13000gp) * Norse Shield (1500gp) Paladin Armor (15000gp) * Spellbook of Enlightenment (4000gp) Hibiscus Dress (3000gp) * Mysterious Voodoo Skull (4000gp) Voodoo Doll (Pirate) (500gp) Voodoo Doll (400gp) Note that prices can and probably will still change. Others * New secret path that get you to the Pits of Inferno much quicker, if you already did the quest. Update Images First Update Teaser Image:Former Trade Quarter.jpg|Trade Quarter Image:Foreigner Quarter.jpg|Foreigner Quarter Image:Factory Quarter.jpg|Factory Quarter Image:Former Alchemist Quarter.jpg|Alchemist Quarter Image:Cemetary Quarter.jpg|Cemetary Quarter Image:Magician Quarter.jpg|Magician Quarter Image:Sunken Quarter.jpg|Sunken Quarter Image:Arena and Zoo Quarter.jpg|Arena and Zoo Quarter Image:Inner City.jpg|Inner City Image:Yalahar1.jpg|Inner City Second Update Teaser Image:Knight Switch Spell.jpg|A knight switching spell. Image:Party Buff.jpg|A player buffing teammates. Image:Party Buff Icon.jpg|The party buff icon in the character status bar. Image:Party Channel.jpg|The Party Channel. Third Update Teaser Image:Vampire Castle.jpg|Vampire Castle (Vengoth). Image:Dwarven City.jpg|Dwarven City. Fourth Update Teaser Image:yalaharian_base.jpg|Yalaharian Outfit (base). Image:yalaharian-addon1.jpg|Yalaharian Outfit (addon 1). Image:yalaharian-addon2.jpg|Yalaharian Outfit (addon 2). Image:housedecoday.jpg|New decoration items (day). Image:housedeconight.jpg|New decoration items (night). Image:Yalaharian Outfit (Artwork).jpg|Artwork of Yalaharian Outfit . Image:Yalaharian Addon 1 (Artwork).jpg|Artwork of Yalaharian Outfit (addon 1). Image:Yalaharian Addon 2 (Artwork).jpg|Artwork of Yalaharian Outfit (addon 2). Fifth Update Teaser Image:Mutated-rat.jpg|Mutated Rat (new creature). Image:Vampire_bride_large.jpg|Vampire Bride (new creature). Image:Gozzler.jpg|Gozzler (new creature). Image:Mutated-tiger.jpg|Mutated Tiger (new creature). Image:Zombie.jpg|Zombie (new creature). Image:Mutatedhuman.jpg|Mutated Human (new creature). Image:Undead-gladiator.jpg|Undead Gladiator (new creature). Image:Nightstalker.jpg|Nightstalker (new creature). Image:Wolves.jpg|Wolves (new creature graphics).